We Need Help
by Mia Desiree
Summary: CLAMP Detective School is faced with dangerous situation. They need a help from professional, but they want it in secrecy, to protect the CLAMP School. Who else they will hire, except Detective School Q? It will be a bit Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"This is too much for us." Imonoyama Nokoru stood from his comfortable leather chair. He looked through the window, "We need professional help on this one."

"I have to agree, Kaichou. There is nothing we can do. This case is nothing like before. Clamp School's future is on its stake." Said Ijyuin Akira, taking the empty cup from kaichou's table.

Nokoru sighed, after five years being the Clamp School Detective, he didn't know this day would be the day when they were hopeless. He turned back to the last person who seemed to be very quiet. "Suoh, we have to hire professional."

"I'm finding them now, but if we hire adults, there will be much commotion. We have to find professionals in our age. It takes long time, tomorrow I can give it to you." Said Suoh, while walking towards his trusted friend. He put a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly, "We will save Clamp School."

Nokoru nodded, "I hope so, Suoh. This school… is my family's future hope. I don't want it closed because of this." He sighed then turned around, "I hope we found them and stopped this case."

"Kaichou…"

"We won't give up just because of this." Nokoru gripped the small paper on his hand, "_I_ won't give up."

* * *

**Happy reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. In The Clamp School

**In the CLAMP School …**

In the next morning, Nokoru went to student council room with a bit nervousness and despair. The students noticed his unusual state, they understood the reason, but there was nothing they could do. Nokoru realized the stare then he tried to smile, assuring his friends that nothing would happen. He glanced to his watch, noticing that he was late from meeting, speeding up to the student council room. When he got there, Suoh was already there, ready with his paper, while Akira was nowhere to see, but Nokoru heard his humming tones from the small kitchen. He smiled a bit then walked towards his chair.

" Kaichou, you're here! I don't notice you. Would you like some cake?" Asked Akira, head popping from the small kitchen.

Nokoru nodded, "If it isn't a problem, Akira!" He then turned to Suoh who didn't talk since he came, "How is it, then?"

Suoh gave him a paper, "I found them and they got many recommendation from famous people. It is an detective academy and the students usually involved with the actual crime scene. I think you are familiar with the founder, Kaichou."

The Kaichou read the list he got then smiled a bit, "Dan Detective School, eh?" He looked at the picture of the founder, "Dan Morihiko. I know him." He once again looked at the sky through the window, "I'll call them." Nokoru took out his cell phone and proceeded to call the detective school which he hoped would help them sorted this case.

"Kaichou, this is-"

Suoh stopped Akira from talking any further. The youngest one made a curious look to his Kaichou and when he noticed the serious look, Akira understood. He gave Suoh his cake then walked slowly to the president desk. He put the plate silently on the table then went back to his own desk. He glanced to his president who was talking seriously now. Hopefully this group could help them, if they truly lived up to their reputation.

"Suoh." Akira snapped out to hear his president calling for the secretary. He quickly approached them, wanting to be included in the conversation.

"Hai, Kaichou?"

"They agree. The principal said they would send their best team. He will notice them later around 2 hours from now. We…"

Suoh stopped his kaichou from saying any further. He dumped a pile of paper on the desk, golden eyes glaring his cowered kaichou. "With or without this case, you have to finish these documents, kaichou! You will stay here and finish all of this while I will go picking our detectives. By the time I come back… you have to finish! Understand?"

"But Suoh~~ I'm the president! I'm the one who called them!"

Suoh walked menacingly closer to the oldest one of them who slowly backed down because of the intense glare given from the blue haired secretary, "You. Stay."

"H-hai, Suoh…" When Suoh backed away from the sweating senpai, Nokoru sighed a relieve while playing his fan, "You're really scary…"

Suoh turned to his other smiling friend who happily ate his cake, "Akira! You stay here and watch Nokoru!"

"Sure, Takamura-senpai!" When Akira glanced to his kaichou, he knew it wouldn't be this easy. He had this mischiveous smile on his face and Akira knew it meant to annoy Suoh. _I don't know if I should be happy to see that smile on Kaichou again or not._ He then glanced to his best friends and smiled slightly. _Oh well... They deserve an old time's sake. It will lighten up this situation._

-o0o-

An hour away from Clamp School, five teenagers were talking happily about event they were involved yesterday. They wore same badges, identifying that they were students from Dan Detective School. In fact, they were teenagers placed on special class and hopefully became the heir of famous detective Morihiko Dan.

"But lately we didn't get any special case. They're toooo easy!" Complained Kyu, "Why there's no… Ouch!" He rubbed his head, which was hit by his classmate. "Meg, it's hurt!"

Megumi glared him, "Of course it hurts! You should be happy there's no case, because it means no one died! How could you hope for someone to die! Kyu no baka!"

"You don't have to be stuck up like that…" Grumbled Kyu, while still rubbing his sore head. "Wonder what takes too long. He never this late before."

Kazuma glanced to his watch, "True, true! always on time. D'you thinks something happen to him?"

The oldest from the group clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "That will be lovely! One day without !" Suddenly the door opened and the said person walked inside as Kinta finished his question.

"I don't know you really don't want to spend time with me, Kinta. If you really mean it, you can resign from Class Q now."

Kinta turned his head in surprise and fear, his voice cracked when he spoke, "! I-I didn't hear you coming!"

"On your seat, Class Q!" When everyone was on their respective seat, continued his morning speech, " wants to speak to you." As he said that, a wheel chair went inside the class. The principal of famous detective school, Morihiko Dan, was on the wheel chair carried by his secretary, .

"Good morning, Class Q."

"Good morning, !"

Dan nodded his head, "We have a special request today. All of you will have to go undercover until you resolve the case. When I read the file, I have to say that this case is a bit confusing. The client personally asked for someone who is on senior high school age. There will be someone who comes to pick you up. Your client will explain the case to you. I hope your best cooperate, Class Q!"

"Yes, Sir!"

As he finished his instruction, a big noise was heard from outside. Class Q was curious so they peeked out from window. A big zeppelin landed in front of their building. It was white and had a happy face logo on its centre. 'CLAMP Gakuen' was written around the logo.

"It seems your pick up comes already. Prepare yourself!"

"Hai!"

The Class Q ran outside the building with their teachers tailing behind them. Their face lit up with excitement and also a bit nervousness. What kind of person who personally sent a zeppelin just to fetch them? _**It's so interesting!**_Kyuu grinned to himself. "What do you think the client is?"

"A rich one? Surely no ordinary person have that kind of zippelin just to fetch us?"

Kazuma pressed his glasses back to its original place. It almost fell down due to his trying to catch up his friends. "I think I've heard the name. CLAMP Gakuen... I wonder where I've heard that." He opened his laptop and tried to find information about CLAMP Gakuen.

"I think it's the most prestigious private school in the world. I remember reading many news about students from that school. Mostly the students are very talented. They always won some awards, national or even international." Meg said quickly, her photographic memory helped her lots in previous cases. "I wonder why you didn't come to that school, Kazuma."

"I want to have normal live."

When the entrance door is opened, Q Class suddenly decided to walk. They didn't want to be seen like a child in front of the client. It could be an important person for all they knew! When they walked nearer to the zeppelin, the zeppelin door opened and a blue haired boy around their age stepped outside from the zeppelin. He walked towards them and bowed politely, "My name is Takamura Suoh, secretary of senior high student council in CLAMP Gakuen. I am here to take you to the CLAMP Gakuen."

"You're our client?" Asked Kyu, disbelief. "But you're on our age!"

Suoh nodded, "Yes. That is why we asked for you. It will be quite a show if we hire professional adults on this case." He noticed Morihiko Dan and nodded to him, "As representative of my president of student council, I thank you for receiving our request."

"You're welcome. We are happy to help in any situations like this."

"My president also give a personal greeting to you, Dan-san. He regrets that he is not able to come here personally due to unfinished business in our school. He wants to invite you some other times for a small talk."

Dan-sensei laughed at this, "Yes, yes. I would be very glad to have a small talk to him. Tell me when and where."

"Wow, this building is very old! I have to say there are some unique inside it!" A cheery voice came out from the zeppelin. They turned their head to see a handsome blond haired boy stepped down and looked around him. "I wonder if I can buy it!"

"Kaichou, you just bought a house not far from here!" Another boy came out, this one had a black hair. He had a smile on his face.

The blond haired teenagers turned his head in mock surprise, "But Akira~! Don't you think that this building is perfect for our CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan headquarters! It fulls of mystery! Perfect for our detective group!" He closed his fan in a snap then turned to his secretary, "Ah, don't you think so, Suoh?"

A vein plopped out from his temple as he walked towards his kaichou. When he was in front of him, Nokoru couldn't help but cowered away as Suoh's angry face blocking his view completely. "NOKORU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, I have to pick up our detectives, right? I'm the one who hire them!"

"You're supposed to do your PAPERWORK!"

The nervous Nokoru pulled out his fan and flipped it over. A word 'Tardiness' written on the fan. He hid his face behind the fan, "Ah, Suoh. This is far more important than the paperwork."

"THE DEADLINE IS TOMORROW!"

"Suoh, Suoh. Calm down… Look, you're scaring them."

The secretary sighed, trying to calm himself down, then turned to the detectives. "I'm sorry for the outburst. Let me introduce them. This is Imonoyama Nokoru, president of senior high student council and Ijyuin Akira, our treasurer."

Nokoru bowed and took Meg's hand suddenly to kiss it, making Meg blushed furiously, "It is a pleasure to know such a beauty like you hold a high knowledge inside. I'm looking forward to acquintace with you." He smiled and then nodded to the rest of the groups, "and to you also, gentlemen."

_**He is a **_**playboy. **The same thought went through the boys' mind when they saw Nokoru, but nevertheless, they nodded back to him. Nokoru then turned to the detective in the wheel chair and bowed in respect, "Dan-sensei, it's been a while. How's your faring?"

Dan-sensei nodded at him, "It's been awhile indeed, Imonoyama-sama. I believe it was 9 years ago when we met. I see you didn't get into troubles after that."

Nokoru smiled, "Of course. I have the best bodyguards I could ever get. After all, since I'm grown up, they decided not to pursue me anymore."

"True, true. It will be harder to get you away."

"I hope you accept my invitation for a tea some other day, Dan-sensei. I would really love to have a talk with you."

"Yes, of course. It is an honour for me as well, Imonoyama-sama."

Nokoru nodded, "Maybe when the case is solved or when we really in need of your help. I know homicide is your specialty but I really need a professional help for this."

"We care about cases other than homicide as well, Imonoyama-sama." Dan-sensei laughed, "But I don't want to keep you here. Please proceed so the case is solved earlier. Time is money."

"Yes. Let us not taking more time." A sentence 'Time is Money' now is written on his fan, "We have to go to CLAMP Gakuen as soon as possible. There is…"

"Your paperwork, Kaichou." Interrupted Suoh.

"…an art exhibition by kindergarten student council and we can't miss it!"

"KAICHOU!"

Akira turned to the dazed detectives and with an ease smile, "I'm sorry about that. You see, our Kaichou never do his paperwork on time and Takamura-senpai always angry at that. This is usual, so you don't have to worry."

"A-Alright, then…"

-o0o-

They arrived in front of junior high building section. It was quiet, no one around, as it was still holiday time. On the way there, Class Q had been provided about CLAMP Gakuen and its history. Their client refused to talk about the case on zeppelin, saying it's not a comfortable place to talk. They were awed of how big the building was and to hear that this is not the biggest one, they were quite surprised, even Kazuma, the richest among them.

When they were in zeppelin, Class Q learnt as much as they could about their client. The president of student council, Imonoyama Nokoru, was actually the heir to Imonoyama Clan, the richest family who ran Japan from behind and also the founder of CLAMP Gakuen. He always carefree and spent his time on zeppelin teasing his best friends. Takamura Suoh was a serious type and he seemed to always alert for danger. The only person who could annoy him was Nokoru only and they seemed to have a deep bond. The last one was Ijyuin Akira. He seemed to be a cheer type and he loved to cook as he gave Class Q lots of food to be eaten on the way to CLAMP Gakuen.

"What's this? The Great Kazuma is dazed by CLAMP Gakuen?" Teased Kinta. He was irritated sometimes on how the youngest one brag about being the richest among them.

Kazuma glared him, "Shut up, Kinta!"

They were led into the 3rd floor of the building. Suoh opened the biggest door on the floor. 'CLAMP Gakuen Student Council' was written above the red door. When they were inside, how surprised the Class Q was to see tons of paper behind the biggest table. There was a girl who stamped the documents, oblivious to their arrival. It seems the view made Suoh angry because he turned to Nokoru with furious face.

"NOKORU! You have to do it! Not Nadeshiko!"

His voice startled the girl. She looked up and smiled to see familiar face. "I see you already pick them. Welcome back."

"You too, Nadeshiko! You're too soft to him! You're not his servant!"

"Brother, Nokoru just wants to pick them up. It is his job."

"It is his MAIN job to sign those papers, not yours!"

Nadeshiko shook her head, "Let's talk about it later." She smiled to the oblivious group behind them. "I'm sorry for the outburst. Please sit down."

"I'll make some tea for us." Said Akira, dashing to the door on their left.

When Class Q already settled down, three of them sat on the remaining sit. Suoh quickly put himself between Nokoru and Nadeshiko, making her blush and he just shook his head in amusement. "Forgive me, my name is Takamura Nadeshiko. I have no position in student council. Sometimes I come to have a visit and help a little."

"Takamura…?"

Nadeshiko nodded, "I'm his little sister, only by a year." When they looked closer, it was true that they two were look alike. Their eyes were golden ones, but Nadeshiko's hair was silver and wavy while Suoh had dark blue hair.

"Okay! Lemme introduce us! My name is Kyu! This is Meg, Kazuma, Kinta, and last but not least Ryu!" Said Kyu, a bit over reacted. "Soooo… what's the case?"

"KYU! Behave yourself!"

Nadeshiko gave a laugh, "It's okay. We're accustomed for that. Excuse me," She walked nearer to the silent boy behind them, "By Ryu.. Do you mean you are Amakusa Ryu?"

Ryu nodded slightly.

"Oh, what a wonderful coincidence!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands together with a smile on her face, "I never thought I can meet you in here, Ryu-kun!"

Ryu looked at Nadeshiko's face before the recognation entered his mind, "Ah, Nadeshiko. Yes, I remember you. How are you?"

"I'm very great. I see you really become a detective, just like what you dream of. It's so nice to see you change alot." She smiled softly, "You used to have this cold aura arround you. No one wanted to come near you before. I see it's gone already. I guess you had a wonderful time, nee, Ryu-kun?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes, a wonderful time."

"Eh, eh, eh. What is this? You know each other?" Kyu asked curiously. He never heard about this girl from Ryu before. Heck, Ryu never told him anything about his previous life ! "You never told me about her, Ryu!"

"We're just friend on America before she had to go back to her family home."

"Tea's ready!" Akira was back, pushing a trolley filled with food and tea. He put it quickly on the table, pouring tea each for them, and then sat beside Nokoru. "I'm sorry I don't ask your favourite food and tea. These are on Takamura-senpai's favour. He doesn't like sweet so I don't really give much sugar on it."

"Daijoubu! It's yummy!" Said Kyu, "Eh, Meg, why don't you eat? It's great!"

"I've just eaten, baka!"

"It's okay." Said Nadeshiko, "You don't have to worry about being fat. Akira's food will not make you fat. They make you addicted. See Nokoru for example." She nodded her head to the happy eating Kaichou.

Meg got embarrassed, "I-I see…" It was the first time someone could see her thoroughly. She glanced to Nadeshiko who now talked with Ryu. He talked only when necessary, as usual, but what made Meg amazed was he had a hidden smile curled up his corner lips.

"Let's get into business now." Nokoru suddenly spoke seriously. With that, everyone's attention was on him. "I'm very happy that you decided to take our case and I dearly hope you can solve this one. As you can see, CLAMP Gakuen is the best and the biggest school compound in Japan, probably in world too. It's not surprising that many wants us down. Suoh."

"Hai. There are similar cases like this before but we can handle it perfectly. Apparently, someone had studied the cases before and found their weaknesses. He used it to his advantage on the case. At first, he only made small accidents. But then lately, he decided to increase his fun and made attack to bigger problems. Last week, he blew up CLAMP Pool. Fortunately no one was there. That day was supposed to be cleaning day so no one other than cleaning services allowed inside."

"We already checked the cleaning services and they are really innocent." Akira gave them each a copy about the case. "There is no clue at all. The culprit always left sentences behind. You can read them there. It is still holiday but the accidents were heard by parents and they were getting worried for this. Rijichou had to talk to them herself to assure them that CLAMP Gakuen is safe."

"Then why _you_ are the one who hire us? Why not your rijichou?"

"Well, about that…" Nokoru suddenly looked sheepish, "We are CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan, so Rijichou asked us to solve this problem as we did to the previous."

"Actually CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan built for helping damsel in distress." Said Nadeshiko, "But since there are many other cases that need our attention as well, they decided to help CLAMP Gakuen too. You will go undercover as students. The school starts the day after tomorrow so we have time to familiar yourself with the school and also examine the case freely. Looking from your background, we decided to divide you. Kazuma, you will go to Z Class 1st grade. Ryu and Meg, you will be placed in Z Class 3rd grade. Kyu will be in K Class 3rd grade, while Kinta, since you're too old to be senior student and we can't let you too far from our care, you will be the new P.E teacher. Any question?"

"P.E teacher? Are you sure I can teach?"

Nadeshiko nodded, "In CLAMP Gakuen, we didn't see the age. Nokoru had been a university professor since 4th grade of elementary. Akira also teaches cooking for university students. Suoh teaches Japan History."

"NANIIIIII?"

Nokoru laughed while flapping his fan. This time 'ANYTHING POSSIBLE' written there. "It's CLAMP Gakuen. What can you expect?"

"How about you, Nadeshiko-san? Are you teaching something?"

"Eh? No. I'm not that excellent prior to them. Sometimes I helped in some classes, but I never teach the whole class alone."

Suoh checked his watch then turned to his sister, "Shi, you take control from here. I trust them to you," As his sister nodded, Suoh then turned to his best friend, "Kaichou, it is time."

"Alright," Nokoru stood, followed by everyone else, "Shi will take you to where you will live while in here. We have to go for an important meeting. It's pleasure to meet all of you."

"I'll see you in home then, brother." She said while pecking his cheek and gave him a light hug, "Take care."

Suoh nodded, "See you." He kissed her forehead then proceeded to the door with Akira and Class Q behind him. Nokoru stayed behind, busying himself with the papers, until he was sure everyone was outside. He then looked at Nadeshiko who fetched their bags.

"Here. Your bag."

Nokoru nodded, "Thank you, Na. I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Hai… Tomorrow. Take care, Nokoru."

"Na?"

Nadeshiko turned, a little hope appeared slightly on her eyes. "Yes, Nokoru?"

"Be careful..."

She nodded slowly and a soft smile appeared on her face, "...I will."

-o0o-

Two limousines with CLAMP logos waited them outside the building. The CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan went into the first limo while Nadeshiko led Class Q to the other one. She glanced towards her friends before settled herself inside. After letting the first limo to go first, their limo went towards their temporary house.

"Where to, Miss Nadeshiko?" Asked the driver. "To Imonoyama Compound? Or to Takamura Compound?"

"No, Genkou. To Nokoru's new house."

"Ah, that one. Are you going to live with him together then, miss? It's rare for Young Master Nokoru to buy a house in a sudden yesterday. I heard he's willing to pay high price." Laughed Genkou from the front.

Her face flush as she heard his remark, "No, Genkou. Of course not. You, of all people, know that Nokoru and I are not a couple."

"I believe _yet_ is the best word to end it."

"Genkou. Please." With that, Nadeshiko ended the uncomfortable conversation. She then smiled to Class Q who listened the conversation. "We can't find any safe place for you to stay. It's a bit difficult to put you in school without getting attention, but since Nokoru is well… an Imonoyama, he can twist something here and there. We truly hope for you to solve this case."

"Don't worry! Leave the rest to us!"

Nadeshiko smiled then nodded, "Arigatou. If there's anything you need, you can ask CLAMP Tanteidan or me. Ah, here we are." They arrived at a big Victorian styled mansion. It was two stores mansion with a wide window, almost like the CLAMP Senior High School building. The gate was opened automatically when their car moved nearer. "We already put some servants to help you with the house care. They're informed already about your situation and I assure you that they are free from suspicion. We also install security on the mansion, in case you were targeted."

"Wow. That is too much! We usually only got a room to stay but you got us a house?"

She flushed a little from Kyu's honest remarks. "Well, if we put you in the dormitory. It will look suspicious if you were seen together too much. We have suspicion that the suspect could be one of the student, but we are not sure. It's better if we put you outside the dormitory so you can concentrate easily on the case. I know it's a bit exagerrating, but it's the best we got."

"But... you can't just buy a house! I mean, you're just a teenager, like us!"

Nadeshiko chuckled nervously, "It's alright. Nokoru is just... happened to have too much pocket money with him."

"Pocket... money!"

Meg suddenly remembered something, "Oh, right. Nokoru-san is from Imonoyama family, after all. I think it's not a big deal for him to get so much money."

"Yes. That is why you don't have to worry about your expenses. We will take care of that." The car was pulled stop right in front of the entrance door. Kinta was about to open the door when it was opened suddenly. He grinned sheepishly, he didn't accostumed to this kind of manner. They went outside one by one and Meg glanced back in a right time to see Ryu helped Nadeshiko to go out from the car.

"Welcome, Takamura-Ojousama."

Most of them;meaning Kyu, Meg, and Kinta; was surprised to see the lines of servants greeting for them. One of the butler stepped forward and bowed to Nadeshiko, "I'm glad you have a safe journey, Ojousama."

"Thank you, Arashi-san. This is Nokoru's guest. Everyone, this is Arashi-san. He is appointed to be the head butler here. If you have problems with the house, you can find Arashi-san. He will contact one of us later."

"I have been instructed by Nokoru-bocchama and Nadeshiko-sama about your circumstances. I will try to make you comfortable in here." Arashi bowed to them deeply. "Please follow me."

They followed the head butler to go inside the mansion. Kyu glanced behind them to see the servants lined up behind them. "I have removed the unwanted things in the house, as per Ojousama requested, and arranged the furnitures just like what Nokoru-bocchama asked."

"That's a good news, Arashi-san. Have you arranged the rooms already?"

"Yes. I already prepared five bedrooms for the guest and the master bedroom in case Nokoru-bocchama and you have to stay overnight here."

"One? I thought I ask for four, Arashi-san."

"O-oh.." Arashi looked flustered hearing that, "I-I thought you and Nokoru-bocchama will stay in the same room, Ojousama."

Q Class looked at each other. It seemed everyone thought Nokoru and Nadeshiko were going out secretly. It might be a useful information for them. "E-eh? N-no..! You misunderstood, Arashi-san. Nokoru and I might ask for you to keep this as secrecy but we didn't mean we will use it for us."

"I-I see... Please forgive my misunderstanding. I will make sure to make another arrangement for the bedrooms." Arashi bowed and then walked past the grand stairs located on the centre of the room. "I will show you the common rooms." He opened one of the door on the right side of the room. "This is the common room, where you can have meeting or receive a guest here." It was a grand version of a living room. The wall was painted in red and there was a big mirror covered one of the wall. In the centre of the room were comfortable sofas and chairs and a big round table. Huge Plasma TV was also put in front of the sofas, chairs, and table. "If there's anything you want to be put here, please tell me. I will show you the dining room now."

He led them outside the grand living room and walked to another door in the south side of the building. "This is the dining room." Kyu saw this kind of dining room before and it was on one of the television program that involves rich people. The table was so long where fifty people could sit there and have a dining together. "I haven't asked if you prefer to have this table or use a circle table for dining, Ojousama?"

"I think it's best if you organize for a circle table. That way we can easily talk to each other. Oh, and you don't need to design it perfectly, Arashi-san. No one will be here, except for the guests, me, Nokoru, my brother, and Akira-chan."

"Of course, Ojousama. So I presume the chef will present to you his daily meals?"

"No, I think you can have the guest for the presentation. Is Chef Yukito already stationed on the kitchen?"

"Yes, he's arrived from England yesterday evening and I already make arrangement for his accomodation. I assure you that he will enjoy staying here."

"I hope so." Nadeshiko turned to her guests, "Chef Yukito is Akira's distant uncle. He is very talented in cooking, just like Akira. You can ask any kind of meals to him, even the most difficult or rare one. He loves challenge so don't hesitate on asking him your favorite. He will present to you for you daily meal and may be he will ask what kind of meal you want. I think it's best if it is put on this evening, Arashi-san." She looked at the head butler, "I'm sure by that time, our guest will be quite hungry and they will love to eat Yukito-san's wonderful meals."

"Fantastic idea, miss. May I know if you also join us for the dinner?"

"I'm not really sure. I have an appointment this evening." She looked at her watch, "and apparently I only have three hours to go. Shall we continue, Arashi-san?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Let me show you the bedroom." He then led them away from the dining room and walked up to the grand staircase they passed many times before. "So I take it we need to prepare rooms for Takamura-sama and Ijyuin-sama?"

"Yes, I'm not sure they will use the rooms, but please prepare them."

Arashi nodded, "Of course, Ojou-sama. This is the bedrooms we already prepared. Please choose for yourself. I will be back for the dinner." He bowed slightly and then walked away from them.

"I have to go," Nadeshiko quickly said, "but I think Nokoru already prepare a special cell phone for you in the room. You will use that cell phone to contact us. It already has our numbers inside. Maybe I will leave you so you can settle here and then Suoh-nii will send you information we have this evening. Do you need us to tell your family that you're going to stay here for a while?"

"Oh, it's okay. Our parents already know about this. We only need to send them mail." Kyu answered quickly, "We're okay to talk to them, right?"

His question enticed a laugh from her, "Of course, Kyu-kun. You're not in prison. We will not limit you to anything. You can do whatever you want in here. It's a school full of freedom after all. Oh…" Nadeshiko took out her cell phone, "Sorry. I have to take this call."

When she was out of hearing range, Class Q quickly resembled together. Ryu glanced to the silver haired girl before turning to his friends, "I don't think she should be the culprit. I know it's likely inside job, but Nadeshiko is not capable of doing these kinds of things."

"Maybe. Kazuma, are you gathering more information on this?"

"Yeah. I'm downloading information about our clients and the class we're going in, so you will know at least the background of your class mates."

"Sshh… She's coming." Kinta quickly stopped their conversation as he saw Nadeshiko advanced back at them.

Nadeshiko recognized the bewildered look from them, so she smiled, "I see you start your investigation. Let me know if you need to know about something, okay? We will come tomorrow to talk more about your transfer situation."

"Okay…"

**Happy reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Never Trust Anyone

**Never Trust Anyone, even your client...**

"_They're already on the house. I have asked Arashi-san to watch over them."_

Nokoru glanced towards his best friends before walking away with his hand phone still latched on his ear. "Any weird reaction?"

"_No, I don't think so. They are truly detectives." _A chuckle heard from the phone. "_I think they're suspecting us already._"

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Never trust anyone, even your client, eh. Dan-sensei really taught them well. I wonder what will become of them when they're independent." He twirled his fan, deep on thought.

"…_Koru… Nokoru?"_

"Ah, I'm sorry, Na. What is it?"

Nadeshiko went into silent hearing his voice. Even though they already received help from a group of detectives, it couldn't ease his worry. She never him to be in this despair, not once did his face was twisted in sadness. He was the one who always cheered them up on their worst day. He was the one who always assured her that everything was going to be alright.

She clutched her phone tightly, tears threatened to form around her eyes. No, she couldn't cry. She must not cry. If she cried, then it would seem so real. He already supported her before and now it was her time. "It will be alright. Everything will work out in the end."

Nokoru closed his eyes, letting those soothing words traveled on his soul. He heard quiver on her voice and he knew she was trying to stop her tears. "I know…" For her sake, he couldn't show how scared he was. Not when she completely clutched on his support. "I already promised you that _I_ will make it to end, right?"

A relief smile appeared on her face as she heard cheerful tone from him. At least she could make his worry disappeared whenever she was with him, "…Yes."

"Where are you now?"

Nadeshiko glanced outside from car, "I'm in front of Imonoyama shopping district. Do you want me to buy your favorite croissants? I think they just finished baking for afternoon tea."

"_No. Don't go somewhere alone for the moment. Just come back here. I will meet you downstairs."_

She chuckled lightly, "Really Nokoru, I can protect myself. I'm a Takamura, remember?"

"_But that doesn't stop me from worrying. Just… come back, Na. I have this uneasy feeling. Something might happen again."_

"Alright. I will return…" Her phone accidentally dropped when she looked outside her car. Her face turned white as she realized what she was seeing. "H-how…"

"_Na? Na, do you hear me? Na!"_

Her body trembled in fear and shock as she moved away from her window. "I-it's impossible…"

"Na, answer me! Nadeshiko!" When he heard nothing from the other side, Nokoru stormed out from the storage room, his face filled with worry.

"Nokoru, what is it? Where are you~"

"Na is in danger!"

Without asking more explanation, his best friends quickly followed him running towards Imonoyama shopping district. This was his fault, he should've made Suoh or Akira or even himself to go with her. No matter how skilled she was in martial arts, she shouldn't have left alone. Possible scenarios on what might happen to her ran through his mind, next one was worse than previous ones.

"What happened to Na?"

"I don't know. We were talking in phone and suddenly she stopped talking. Then I heard the phone was dropped and she didn't answer me at all."

"Did she say what happened?"

"She didn't say anything, Suoh! She just let out a gasp and I don't hear anymore!" Nokoru glanced to his watch. It was already five minute past his conversation with her. He couldn't waste anymore time. "Suoh, try calling the limousine driver instead. I will keep calling Na!"

Suoh called the limousine phone but there was no response. He repeated the call, more and more anxious than before. Nadeshiko was fully prepared all the time as a Takamura, but her agility was never improved since child. If there were numerous attacker, she wouldn't last a chance. "There is no answer, kaichou!"

Nokoru gritted his teeth. If there was something happened to Nadeshiko, surely someone would send notice to all student councils. Even though it was still holiday, there were many people in Imonoyama shopping district. Nadeshiko was often seen with them, especially since she started to help student council, so everyone would notice her. Moreover she was taking Imonoyama limousine. There was no way no one didn't notice his limousine, at least his fans would notice it.

"..Chou… Kaichou!"

"Ah, what is it, Akira?"

"Your phone is ringing."

Nokoru didn't spare a glance to his screen before taking the call. "Imonoyama Nokoru speaking."

"_Nokoru?"_

He suddenly halted, made his best friends collided into him. "Na? Na, where are you? Is there something happened?"

"_Ah, no. I was surprised to see someone. That's why I accidentally drop the phone. I'm sorry. I made you worry, right? Ah, I'm in front of Duklyon Bakery now. I'll just buy your…"_

Nadeshiko stopped talking when she saw three familiar figures inside the bakery and smiled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have a meeting? I…" Her sentence was cut off when her brother hugged her. She sighed and returned the hug, "I'm sorry I make you worry."

"Don't you ever do this again."

She nodded, "I won't. I promise." She smiled before glancing warily towards outside the bakery. _**There is nothing you can do. This is my life, only my own. I won't let you have it. Never.**_ She broke off their embrace and looked up to her brother, "Since we're here, why don't we have our afternoon tea together now?" She glanced towards Nokoru and smiled.

Relief shot through his body as he smiled back at her. She was alright. She wouldn't leave him alone.

-o0o-

"Ninja clan?"

Kazuma nodded, "Takamura Clan is a descendant of famous ninja clan. They are considered as the best bodyguard ever in Japan. All politicians and royal family wanted a Takamura as their bodyguard but most of them didn't get it. Takamura clan always chose someone they wanted to protect forever."

"Then… that blue haired boy and his sister is an advanced martial arts user?"

"But if they are that good, there should be news of them. I never heard about Takamura clan before." Meg said, trying to regain memory of Takamura on her mind. She should've read about this clan before.

"Only those who had power and connections knew of the existence of Takamura clan." Ryu suddenly spoke out. "In order to protect their clan's secret and history, they only exist for people who needed them. Takamura children received education in normal school too, but they rarely got in close relationship with other people. That's why they were easily forgotten by other people who don't need their service."

Kyu gaped at his friend, "Wow… Ryu, you're very well informed of this clan."

"Nadeshiko told me about her clan before." A ghost smile appeared on his face as he spoke of his old friend.

"If they're really wanted to live in secrecy, why Nadeshiko-san easily told you about her clan? Surely she was warned beforehand from her elders."

Ryu shook his head, "Nadeshiko is… quite a unique Takamura. She was trained as ninja as well with her brother, but that wasn't her true talent. She is a miko, a warrior miko, trained to protect her future someone in every possible way."

"Then she's innocent, right? If she is a miko, she wouldn't hurt other people like this."

"I don't think so." Kyu said suddenly. "Even if she is a miko, she could have a hidden reason for this, especially if her supposed boyfriend is a famous lady man." He laid down a paper containing informations of their topic. "Imonoyama Nokoru always gentle and prioritize woman's happiness. He would never let down their expectations for him to rescue them on their distress. If they really are in a relationship, don't you think Nadeshiko-san will get jealous?"

"Jealousy, eh." Kinta said as he leaned on the wall. "That is quite strong emotion to make you do illogical things." He glanced towards the youngest member of their group, "Is there more information we can get from this girl? Ryu, what about you?"

Ryu went into deep silent. He remembered the young Nadeshiko he met on their private school. She was gentle, cheerful, and optimistic. He couldn't find any negative thing on her. She was like the perfection form of human being. If he met her again, he would have noticed her, so why? Why didn't he realize who she is until she introduced herself? Why didn't he feel relief to see her again after her sudden disappearance?

"Ryu-kun? Ryu-kun!"

"Ah, sorry. What is it?"

Megumi scowled, "You can daydream about that girl later, Ryu. First we need to find more clues on this. What do you say about Nadeshiko-san?"

"If you asked me three years ago, then I would think you're ridiculous, but… long time can change even the kindest person." Ryu smiled, hiding his hesitation away on his heart. He noticed someone staring at him and shared a smile to Kyu who smiled back at him. If it weren't for Kyu, he wouldn't be here happily.

"Then what about the other three?"

"If Nadeshiko-san could be someone who is behind all of this, then there is a possibility that Suoh-san is helping her. These dangerous pranks could not be done by one person. For example, this swimming pool." Kazuma showed them pictures he took from CLAMP video security. "These bombs are place in two different area, in which they have to put it there in under five minutes, including the time to enter and leave the building and causing power shutdown."

"Why five minutes?"

"The video was black out for five minutes and when it starts recording, there was one to three seconds before the bomb is exploded. However," Kazuma took a glance on Nadeshiko's information paper, "I don't know how skilled Takamura clan is. It could be possible if it is only one person."

Kyu clenched his eyes shut, a gesture showing that he was thinking hard. "How about automatic shutdown?"

"That could be a way, but there was nothing out of ordinary in generator room until the power was out."

"What about Nokoru-san and Akira-san?" Megumi suddenly asked. "We know that there are possibilities that Takamura siblings might be the culprit, but how about those two?"

Kazuma changed his computer screen into Nokoru's profile page. "Imonoyama Nokoru, as you all know, is the youngest child of Imonoyama Tsubasa, founder of CLAMP School and CEO of Imonoyama Zaibatsu. He is a genius child who manager Electrical Engineering department of Imonoyama Zaibatsu since age 6."

"WHAT?"

Megumi nodded, "I heard about him. Even NASA was begging him to join their department to conduct researches on time and space. He went there for a year though, but decided that Japan is more interesting to live."

"As you heard what was explained by Nadeshiko-san, he always gives out seminars on CLAMP University since fifth grade and lead numerous researches in there." Kazuma looked up to his partners, "I don't think he is the culprit. CLAMP School is his family's and he was content with everything. He loves something fun and interesting, as same with other members on his family, he never dared to hurt anyone."

"Well… he don't have motive for this yet. We can't just decide that he is innocent just by being the youngest son of founder's family. How about Akira-san?"

"He has… quite weird personality. He is advanced in cooking, where he teaches a cooking class in university and always maintained his innocent personality even now. Moreover, he is also skilled in martial arts, though he preferred not to use it."

"A cook and martial art user? Really? Can it be weirder?" Kinta threw the papers on the floor. "Can't they have a normal person here?"

"I don't think so." Ryu answered, "If you read all those papers, you will find out that everyone has distinct skill or talent."

"Seriously, this is a weird place we enter!"

xXx

Ryu opened his eyes in alert as he heard footsteps from outside. Even though Pluto was already destroyed, he till had uneasy feeling all the time and this old habit really couldn't disappear easily. He got out from bed silently and grabbed his flashlight from the bed table. It might be his friends or the maids, but he needed to be alert. What if the culprit knew their whereabouts?

He slipped out from his room, finding it was still dark. The footsteps he heard earlier were gone but he wanted to make sure it was no one suspicious. Ryu walked carefully on the corridor, his flash light was out and he depended solely on the moon outside. If it weren't the fact that they have their own bathroom and food storage, he would think that it was his friends. The security of this house depended solely on the security guard outside and sometimes human error could get in way, no matter how professional they were.

_Clang!_

Ryu spun his body around towards the door leading downstairs. He heard it. Even though it was soft, but he knew there was someone there. He crept silently towards the door and opened it slightly. The light was off and it seemed that no one was there, which made it more suspicious. If it was somehow his friends or the maid, they would at least turn on the light down stairs. He glanced to behind him, making sure that no one was there before walking down the stairs carefully. He made a right choice to walk barefoot so he wouldn't make unnecessary sound.

It seemed that whoever made that sound, it tried to hide its presence, making sure that no one was aware of the sound. Ryu gripped the rail as he closed his eyes, trying to hear any distinct sound. He found it, the ragged breathing sound from a nervous person was heard from the living room. As he walked towards the living room silently, he was more convinced that it was not his friends or the maids. There was someone here, a thief maybe who saw the big house and wanted to steal something.

The culprit couldn't know about this place or even their presence this fast. There was no one who saw them coming to the school or even entered this house, unless… _**No, it couldn't be. **_Ryu shook his head. _**It must be a regular thief. It's not the culprit. It's...**_

He opened the door wide and directed his flashlight inside. His eyes widened as he saw the person who was inside. He was about to speak out when suddenly he felt dizzy. The last thing he saw before he went into darkness was the apologetic look from the person.

"Why…"

**It has been a very looongg time since I update. No excuses on why but please review!**


End file.
